Surprise (Rewrite)
by Staying Strong13
Summary: After a summer spent in America Nina is pregnant, with Fabian's child. Now it is time to return to Anubis house with Nina three months pregnant. What will Fabin and Nina decide to with their baby? What's in store for Sibuna this year?


AU: When I had first began to write "Surprise" I was so young that i spelled surprise wrong, I was twelve i believe. I was way too young to even understand a lot I was going off some girl I had knew. I know am nearly sixteen and know much more about the subject. So I've decided to re-write "Surprise" I'm very nervous to see how it goes. I had also taken a break on writing for a while due to personal reason which I am very open about and am willing to put into my writing. I'm not sure where I really was going with "Surprise" when I was writing it but I now have a vivid idea and am excited to take a go at this story once again.

Surprise Chapter one:

I stepped out the airport door and squinted as the sunlight began to blind my eyes, I looked around searching for the cab that Trudy had waiting for me. A man in a black suit and red tie waved me over, "Nina Martin?" I smiled widely and pulled my belongings behind me towards the cab. "That's me!" The cab man took over my luggage and lifted the trunk, "Hello Miss Martin, I will be your driver to Anubis house today. My name is Gregory but you may call me Greg." I shook Greg's hand as he shut the trunk hood down. "Take a seat Miss Martin, we are looking at a forty-five minute drive." Opening the cab door a wave or nausea shook me, i doubled over clutching my stomach, "Not now." I mutter to myself. I slowly take my seat and reach down in my purse. I shuffle around looking for my bottle of water. I open the lid and slowly take small sips. "So are you excited for the start of the school year?" Gregory questions excitedly. "I was." I sigh putting my water bottle back into my purse. Greg took his eyes off the road for a second giving me a questioning look. "Was?" I glance down at my lap thinking back on the night that changed it all. "yea, I guess I'm just already missing home." I lie looking out the window.

The night was dark but the stars shone like the sun, I lie on the red Aztec blanket my Grandma bought for me as a welcoming home gift. I was deep in thought of life and how the stars seemed to be calling me. "Nina?" His voice woke me from my brains thoughts. Leaning up I meet him eye to eye. "Yes Fabian?" I ask intrigued.  
"What're you doing out here?" Fabian questions sitting beside me.  
"Just thinking, I guess." I reply laying back down on my back. Fabian l lingers over me and gives me a cocked smile "About?" I look up and almost give a laugh but chuckle instead.  
"Who knows." Fabian slowly drops down to his back beside me. "So are you liking you stay in America?" I ask looking into his eyes.  
"Of course I am, I like my stay anywhere as long as I'm with you." I smile as he reaches over and brushes my hair to the side. I roll over onto my side facing the love of my life. The bonfire that was burning hours earlier crackles quietly adding heat into the summer air. I lean in and Fabian's lips meet mine, Fabian deepens our kiss and pulls me closer. I run my fingers through his hair, I pull away allowing quick intakes of breath before we meet again, he tugs at the bottom of my shirt pulling it up slightly, leaning down he kisses my stomach and trails the kisses up til they meet the bottom of my bra. He looks up at me as if hes asking for permission, I nod. He continues of pulling my tank top off and over my head, tossing it to the side. I reach my hands up and begin to unbutton Fabian's shirt. Sliding it off I add it to my shirt, Sitting up I lie Fabian down and climb on top straddling him. I reach down and begin to unbutton his jeans, "Are you sure?" Fabians speaks up. I nod and unzip his zipper slowly and pull Jeans down slowly leaving him in his boxers. "I'm ready." I say shakily, I am ready just nervous. Fabians hands find their way to my shorts undoing them and tugging them off quickly. "Its okay." I reassure him. His eyes meet mine and instantly everything is in rhythm. My bra comes off then his boxers, and lastly my underwear. We share glances and take in the sight of each other and then we become one. Our skin touching and hips in rhythm. Minutes later we lie side by side. "We didn't use a condom." I say realization hitting. Fabian looks over at me shaking his head.  
"You aren't on the pill either are you?" I shake my head ashamed. Fabian rolls over and sits up pulling n his boxers and handing me his shirt. "It will be alright it was our first time." He says as i button his shirt onto me and slide on my underwear. "Can we stay here a little longer?" I ask. Fabian nods and pulls me into his arms sitting up.

Never did I think I would be here nearly three months later sitting in a cab on my way to Anubis house, pregnant with Fabian's child. The thought made me sick, pregnant at 16. I nearly puked once again. Morning sickness is a pain. "Are you nervous?" I was brought back to current reality with the voice of Greg. "Yes, you could say that." I say shuddering  
"Care to share, my mouth is always shut, I carry many passengers baggage." I shake my head  
"I don't know I can't even believe what is going on for myself." He nods  
"well whatever it is I hope the best for you," He smiles as we pull into The driveway of Anubis house. I pull out my wallet and take out my cash, "How much do I owe you?" Gregory holds his hand up and shakes his head, "It was on me, I'm always happy to give a polite lady like you a ride." I smile and shake my head.  
"Are you sure?" He nods.  
"I am indeed." I thank Greg and climb out of the cab and grab my suit case from the trunk and slam it shut waving as he drives away. I take a breath of clean air and prep myself for my entering of the house. I walk up to the front ready to open the door when it swings open quickly "Oh Nina! I've missed you!" My favorite blonde squeals and pulls me in for a hug.  
"Oh! Lord Amber!" I scream in slight fear and surprise. "How was your fashion class in New York?" I hug Amber back in delight. I had kept up with many of my Anubis friends this Summer but lacking Amber, as she was studying this summer. Doesn't sound like Amber, though when it comes to Fashion it does. "Nina it was amazing they are offering me a full scholarship after our senior year if I can keep my grades up!" She says with delight. I smile and congratulate her.  
"Who else is here?" I question dragging my luggage through the door and shutting it behind me, "Well i assume you are asking if Fabian is here!" I nod sheepishly. "Well he is here but in his room, did you hear what happened?" Amber sighs pulling me into the kitchen. I shake my head no curiously. "Well when Mick left another student was supposed to move in but he resigned so Fabes has a whole room to his self. Alfie and Jerome are so jealous." Amber pours herself some lemonade and then fills me a glass handing it to me. I look down at it and I take a smell. Instantly I drop the glass back on the counter and make a dash for the boys bathroom. I hear a crash behind me but continue running. O pull open the door collapsing to the ground instantly I am overcome with sickness, vomiting into the toilet. "Nina? Are you okay?" Amber asks following me. "Oh ew that's disgusting" She covers her nose and walks away "Fabian get in here!" I groan. I just got here and everything is obvious, I reach up to flush to toilet but i am yet again taken back but nausea. "Amber what is it? I told you not to get me unless it was Nina." I hear Fabian approaching but I'm not yet done vomiting. "It is Nina and she is sick!" Amber barks back. I look up to see Fabian rushing over and he is down on his knees with in seconds. Fabian pulls back my hair and rubs my back until I finish. I flush the toilet and move to the sink weakly. I take my hair and pull it in to the messiest bun I've seen. "Are you okay babe?" I look up at Fabian and try to manage a smile. "I'm fine, i just got sick from flying all day." Fabian nods but looks questioningly at me. I rinse my mouth out real quick and leave the bathroom. "Dear I just heard you were sick what is the matter?" Trudy rushes over with a bottle of water and a moves the wrag to my forehead and hands the water to Fabian. "I'm fine Trudy it was just morning si-." I stop mid sentence "It was just from my morning of flying." Trudy nods and takes back the wrag, "You dont want this, do you?" I laugh and shake my head. "Well then drink some water you need to stay hydrated love"  
"Okay Trudy, Thank you." Trudy nods and walks back to the kitchen.  
"Alfie get your paws off my cookies they are for everyone not just you." I chuckle and turn around looking at Fabian. I have to tell him soon but I'm just not ready, a twinge of guilt hits me. "Do you need help getting your bag up steps?" Fabian offers and i nod. "Alrighty, well I assume Amber didn't tell you but Joy is coming back this year." I stop mid tracks  
"What?" I ask even though I know perfectly well what he said.  
"Joy, she is back at Anubis this year." He repeats pulling my suit case over the last step. He stops and turns looking at me. "I know what you said." I say slowly walking up the steps again.  
"It will be fine, Her and Patricia will just go back to being friends, an -" I cut Fabian off and sadly finish off his sentence "And she will still have her little crush on you." Fabian looks at me as if I had grown a new head. "That's not what I was going to say and besides its not true." I laugh and begin making my way t Amber and I's room. "Fabian you can't guess her feelings." Fabian closes the door behind us as I walk in. "Nina, I don't care what her feelings are or how I fall into them. I'm with you and that is all I want." I look down at my feet and my mind begins to race.  
"I'm sorry." is all i can think to say. Fabian steps towards me kissing me on the forehead. He looks down looking into my eyes. "Are you okay?" I nod but my mind is going at the speed of a race car. "Just thinking." I reply. Fabians laughs and holds me in his arms. The thought that his child was in me right now and he was clueless to it made me mad, not at him but at myself. Just tell him was all I could think but my mouth wouldn't open. "I'll leave you to unpacking but we can meet up before supper." I agree and Fabian retreats to the door. I lay down on the un made bed and pull out my red Aztec blanket, the one from that night. I shift around of the unmade bed and can't stop thinking about the pregnancy, and what I'm going to do. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I hold them in, damn hormones. I swing my legs off the bed and look at all I have to unpack, though I am overwhelmed when I realize that I might be packing back up when everyone knows about my pregnancy. I stand up and let out a loud sigh. The room is bare, Amber has yet to begin unpacking. I walk to my bag and tug it to the bed picking it up and dropping it on top. Unzipping the bag I can't help feel sadness as now I notice my childhood is over and I am now a mother. "What am I going to do?" I groan as I pull out my bed sheets.  
"About what?" I hear some British voice I know all to well. Turning around I met the eyes of my red head friend. "Hey Patricia!" I run forward hugging her. She grimaces and gives a small hug back "You know I don't like hugs." I laugh but step away. "So What is my American friend getting herself into now?" She asks taking a look around the room.  
"Nothing really, just thinking about where I might put my um-" The bedroom door slipped open and a brunet walked in "Pat!" The small girl squealed engulfing Patricia in a hug, surprisingly Patricia hugged back. As i got a closer look I could tell this tan petite girl was Joy, who I was dreading to meet. "Amber told me you would be in here, I couldn't wait to see you! I guess Mara and you had been sharing a room so Trudy said I could fit in there." Patricia nodded happily "Yeah, I know I saw the third bed!" Patricia and Joy turned leaving out my door. "Well okay then" I muttered turning around laying out my clean sheets onto the bed. I tossed my covers on top and smiled satisfactory. I dropped down to the bed and looked down at my stomach. I looked as if I was gaining weight, I was barely three months though. I pulled up my shirt but sure enough there was a tiny bump that could easily be mistaken for a food baby. "Nina dinner is almost ready, What're you doing?" I pulled down my blouse quickly and looked up to see Fabes. "I don't know." I stood up and walked towards him and tried to smile but in my head I knew I'd be ruining is life. "Something is wrong, you've seemed out of it for about a month now. What's on you're mind?" I look away not being able to lie to his face. I shrug "I don't know, nothing is the matter." Fabian sighed and his eyes dropped down to my abdomen where I noticed my hands rested. I smoothed out my shirt trying to appear as I was simply fixing my clothing. "Well Trudy is expecting us, I volunteered to set the table." I nodded and began to walk out when he pulled me back and surprised me with a kiss. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth allowing his tongue to catch mine. He pulled his arms down my back stopping above my waist line being the gentleman he is. "Woah! I love Fabina but we don't need any babies in the house!" Alfie announces walking into my room. "Trudy is waiting for you!" Alfie adds covering his eyes and backing out slowly. Fabian pauses looking white and looks down at my stomach once more before shaking his head and walking out. I follow, was he already figuring my secret out? We climbed down the long wooden steps and made our way to the Kitchen where Alfie and Amber were helping Trudy cook. Fabian grabbed the plates and I followed with the silver wear. "Jerome, Mara, you're turn for dishes!" Trudy called over the commotion as they entered the kitchen. Fabian and I began setting the dining room table and Amber came in with the food. I looked at the food quickly to see what w were having but my nose already knew. Amber set down the spaghetti and I eyed it greedily. "where are Patricia and Joy?" Mara question walking in with a pitcher of water.  
"Right here." Patricia said walking in and sitting down quickly in her spot. I sat down the last fork and looked up to my spot which would usually be between Amber and Fabian but my eyes met Joy. I looked around and could only find a seat between Jerome and Patricia. Amber shot a side glance at Joy and opened her mouth but shut it and shot me a questioning look. I shrugged and sighed. Fabian looked as uncomfortable as he possibly could, it seemed Patricia took notice. "Joy can you sit next to me I need to speak to you, Nina can you switch?" I stood up waiting for Joy, who slowly got up glaring at Patricia. We switched seats and Fabian's hand instantly met my knee. Trudy came out and placed the garlic bread onto the table. "Okay dig in lovelies." I grabbed for the Spaghetti and scooped three spoons full before placing it back and grabbing two pieces of bread. I began eating and before I knew it I was done, I looked up to see everyone still eating I grabbed for more spaghetti and piled more onto my plate. "You must be very hungry Nina." Joy stated staring at me from across the table. I paused looking at my plate and looked up to see the table staring at me. "And that is your business how?" I ask.  
Joy shrugs and gives a laugh going back to eating her small serving of food. "Joy don't you think that was kind of rude ?" Mara sets down her fork. Joy shakes her head smiling  
"I was simply pointing it out." Mara sighs and shoots me a sympathetic look. I continue eating my plate and stand once I'm done leaving the table. How could Fabian not have stood up for me? I walked to the kitchen and went ahead and washed my plate and put it in the washer. I sighed and leaned against the counter. "Hey are you okay?" I turn to see my blonde bestie.  
"I'm fine." I state turning to leave as I don't want to see anyone right now.  
"Nina wait!" Amber catches by my arm.  
"What?" I swing around angrily.  
"Don't go back in there." Amber whispers. I pause staring at her wondering, I turn quickly and storm into the dining room. "I didn't realize fat Americans were your type now!" I stopped in my tracks. "Excuse me?" I ask quietly Joy whips her head in my direction looking stunned. "Are you done now?" Fabian questions, its then now when I realize Fabian is standing looking fuming yet sick all at once. Fabian shoves his chair aside and leaves the room angrily. "Way to go Joy, first day back and you've already started out the school year with drama!" Jerome says in a fake cheery voice that some how scares me. Amber walks out from behind me slowly, "Joy that was rude." I brush past her and walk out slowly overwhelmed and stressed.  
"and really uncalled for." I hear Mara say as I walk towards Fabians room. I knock on the door and then walk in and quietly shut the door. My back towards the room I know Fabian is in here. "Are you going to tell me whats going on now?" He asks quietly. I sigh and turn slowly already expecting him to be behind me. "You're not, are you?" He questions glancing down.  
"You mean pregnant don't you." I answer, he nods "You might need t get used to saying it because yeah." My voice cracks and a tear falls "I am" I break and my tears fall like a waterfall. Fabian wraps his arms around me and rest his chin on the top of my head. "This can't be real." He whispers. I sniffle and laugh "Oh but it is, I didn't believe it either till I saw the fourth positive test and I don't know it kind of registered." Fabian let go and looked down at me  
"You're about ten weeks right?" I nod sadly "What do we do?" he asks and I shrug.  
"I've been asking myself that for a while now." I sigh wiping away some of my tears.  
"How long have you known?" I know the answer will hurt him but I know lying would be worse. "About a month." I answer. Fabian shakes his head and lets go of me. He begins pacing and running is hands through his hair. "What're we going to do?" I took a seat on his bed and looked down at my lap. I had to let Fabian register the news just like I had. I stayed quiet and looked up when I saw him move in front of me. He knelt down and took my hand. "What do you want to do?" I shrugged "I mean there are about three options." I shook my head quickly "Well I cant get a abortion. I just can't kill another life, especially a life I am responsible for, I cant!" Fabian wrapped his strong arms around me and clung to me.  
"You don't have to I was giving you the right to." I nodded reassured. "Are we responsible to raise a child?" He asked. I looked around his room looking at all his books he had unpacked with some school awards. "I don't know." I answered. "I think we are still children." Fabians eyes met mine. "We can always do adoption." I nodded but my heart ached at the thought of someone else raising Fabian and I's child. "We don't have to decide now, right?" Fabians worried eyes looked down and remained on my stomach and I think felt the ache that I did. "You're right we don't." I sighed and let out a breath of relief. Fabian stood off the ground and climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Can you tell me this will all be okay?" I look up at him. "It will all be okay." He replies sounding worrisome.  
"You don't sound so sure." I respond he smiles some what reassuring.  
"I'm sure it will all be okay."


End file.
